Sarah Bartholomew
Sarah J. Bartholomew (born November 22, 1991) is an actress, singer, dancer, and choreographer who performed as the voice actress for Cassidy in Life is Strange 2. Early Life (TBC) Career (TBC) Interviews * Sarah Bartholomew: ‘I’m Glad to Know That Cassidy is Making Her Mark’ in Life Is Strange 2 (Hardcore Gamer, May 6, 2019) Trivia * Sarah has two years of experience in (also known as Shing Yi), a form of internal martial arts.Backstage.com - Sarah J Bartholomew * On May 6, 2019, Journalist Adnan Riaz released a three-page interview with Sarah about the upcoming release of Episode 3 of Life is Strange 2. There, she revealed the following: ** Regarding her personal life: *** Sarah is trained in musical theater. *** Sarah has not played video games since she was younger, and described learning more about the current state of gaming as both "intriguing and terrifying". *** Sarah is a dancer, singer, and actor, and describes singing as "extremely vulnerable and exposing" and the hardest of the three to calm down her nerves for. She later took vocal training at Urdang Academy in London, where she learned how to control her voice on both a technical and an emotional level. *** As of the interview, Sarah teaches singing and dance classes. *** Sarah is a part of a band called Rochelle, Rochelle, which was named after a mutual love for the 1990's sitcom between her and one of her two brothers, A.J. *** Sarah's other brother is named Chris, and the three of them are all musicians. *** As of the interview, Sarah has a boyfriend named Dan Sugarman, who is also a musician with whom she writes. *** While studying at the Urdang Academy about seven years prior to the interview, Sarah broke her knee during a rehearsal, leading to a long recovery period due to surgical complications, infections, and her body's state at the time of the accident. After recovering in time to earn her degree, Sarah decided to focus on other creative outlets going forward, including acting, singing, and dance meditation. *** Sarah admires activists and for their advocacy regarding the subjects of eating disorders, body image, and mental health. ** Regarding the game: *** Sarah auditioned for the character of Cassidy in an L.A.-based casting studio with "a very distinct smell that always makes her want to throw up and lives in her clothes for the rest of the day". There, she had to perform two scenes and perform the song "I Found A Way" by . She was not aware she had gotten the part until several months later, and the details of the game were withheld from her until she got into the recording studio. *** Upon the episode's release, Sarah described the experience of learning what Cassidy looked like and seeing her animations and interactions with others as "far more touching and emotional than she ever thought a ‘game’ could be" *** Sarah grew up listening to the band First Aid Kit, whom she had always enjoyed for their "dreamy harmonies and melodies". For Cassidy's cover of their song "I Found A Way" in Episode 2, she and VO Director Philip Bache worked to create a more "raw-sounding version of the song" and ensure that Cassidy's character would come through in her performance. *** On her connection with Cassidy through their mutual interest in music: "I think the guitar and music is Cassidy’s safe space. It’s where she allows herself to speak from her heart and be vulnerable without hesitation. When she’s playing, she’s free. Music, dance and art, in general, have always been in my safe space. ‘Safe space’ is honestly too empty of a phrase to even describe it. It’s my magical universe. It’s what makes sense." *** Sarah's first impression of Cassidy was "a bad***". She goes on to describe her as "an adventurer holding onto pain and letting it dictate her life, but also finding freedom in it" and "deeply caring about what is important to her… the people she surrounds herself with". *** For her performance as Cassidy, Sarah drew from an "accumulation of experiences" gathered from her experience travelling on her own and hearing other peoples' stories. External Links * IMDb profile * Vimeo profile * Backstage profile * Instagram profile * Facebook profile References Navigation Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors (Season 2) Category:Cast (Season 2) Category:Crew Category:Crew (Season 2) Category:Voice Actresses Category:Season 2